


if you could go back in time where would you go?

by Theban_Witch



Category: Doctor Who, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who References, High School, Not a Love Story, Other, School, Slice of Life, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theban_Witch/pseuds/Theban_Witch
Summary: So in my year 9 English class we were asked to prepare a practise exam of the minimum standards writing test. You have to complete your minimum standards to be able to complete your HSC. We were given 45 minutes and asked to discuss the question "If you would go back in time where would you go?". Now the minimum standards are ranked on a level of 1-4, 4 being the highest. I got a 4 and would like to share my work with anyone willing to listen.
Kudos: 1





	if you could go back in time where would you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy <3

So, you want to know where I would go if I was given the opportunity to travel back in time? At first glance, I might've said something along the lines of; 'To reconcile with my past self' or 'To watch a large historical event take place'. Alas, this question requires a larger quantity of thought than that. The question refers to you as going back in time, not stating whether or not you could go back to where you began. If the offer was to go back and not return to the exact point of which you left I would not go anywhere. Let's assume for the following that it also included the ability to go forward, how many times would I be able to move fluidly through time. If I get one chance, one moment to go back and glimpse at myself the smartest act would be to preserve my chance, so when I lay cold and full on my deathbed I can go back in time and watch my happiest moment play through my head one last time.

But! But, but, but, but! Say I was given more than one chance to fluidly fold through the veil of time, my choice would be very different. Sure I would go back and watch everything play out, I have a rule not to change any events, but after that what would I do? Now we come to another question, am I travelling alone? If Doctor Who is anything to go off then travelling by oneself might become empty and tiresome. Although if I was alone there is one thing I would do. I would test time and her laws myself. Travelling through time I would test theories, change minor events and see how much I can do before time snaps. Can two of the exact same beings exist at the same time? What happens if I kill something in the future and bring it to the past, what effect would that have on the future? Alas if I did do this I would be driven to complete my final question. What happens to me if I kill myself in the past?

It's quite clear to see that sending me back in time alone is a very bad idea but there is one last and final question you must ask about the situation, can I choose where I come out? If I could fluidly travel back and to the point I left in time, if I could travel with a partner and if I could travel more than once then can I have the ability of teleportation ingrained into that? This question is vital as if you went back in time and found yourself, in a hostile place, inside a mountain as the ground level changes over time, your body contorted into a tree as one has existed where you stood or witch no currency and no way to travel the entire aspect of time travel is completely ruined. Unless you could somehow see the exact place that you are going to at that exact point in time so your body would still remain whole I would not travel at all.

Although I did say the previous question was my 'last question' there are so many more that must be addressed before even attempting to go through time. A main one of which is how will you get there and in what form? On the topic of 'how' I refer as to whether this is an ability, you can do with your mind or an ability you can do with a vehicle or enclosure. Inside an enclosed area would be the safest way to travel if you could bend around time. Bend around the objects that are there at that time and completely prevent the last problem from even existing. Although the form is very important too. Will I be able to touch things or simply spectate in a ghostly apparition. Not being able to touch things would ruin most of my plans. 

Now that my queries have been addressed I would like to give you the answer you've been waiting for all this time. if i could go back in time, bend around the objects that are there, influence and touch the world, travel with others, be able to teleport, control where I go from my mind without an enclosure, travel to the moment I started at, do it more than once and see where I would appear directly before I do I would explore the wonders of the world. I would grow old with a friend, I would show artists how great they became, I would see the paths of history truly play out as they happened, I would be the mysterious stranger know throughout time for helping others. I would become a myth, a hero, a legend. I wouldn't go back in time and change the person that I sm, I would go back and help people. Because if my deepest desire is to go and help, I wouldn't need to change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @ijustdragon if you wish to chat, or have questions.


End file.
